Friendx Dawn
by narubleone
Summary: This is a slightly changed story where Minato comes to life! .......I suck at summaries but please read to find out more! And Please don't forget to review!xxxxxx
1. Chapter 1 I'm Alive!

Chapter 1

I went around the corner of the village, trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing I remember is sealing the nine tailed fox demon in my son! My son! Where is he? I wonder if he's alright. "Calm down, calm down…" I muttered to myself.

"OK First of all where am I and How on Earth did I get here? I'm supposed to be dead after using the sealing technique, but why am I not dead? I guess I'm not dead, Just accept it Minato, be glad you're still alive." Minato rubbed his hair, an old habit of his when he was thinking. "I can sense a village here," as he walked past the trees he gasped, "This is Kohona Village, it doesn't even show any signs of the Demon fox attacking, this is really weird," Minato sighed, very annoyed " I better stop talking to my self and find out what's going on." Minato used the transforming jutsu to turn into a villager with black hair and green eyes and entered.

_In the following time…_

An eleven year old Naruto was lying on the fourth Hokage's statue head, The Yondaime was always a hero for Naruto, he was the one who destroyed the Nine tailed fox and saved the village by sacrificing his life. And he Naruto is going to surpass all the Hokage's and become one so he can protect the village like the 4th did!

Naruto was here in the first place because he had bunked off some lessons in the academy, he had always found it so boring, Naruto thinking that he was safe from Iruka-Sensei, yawned lazily and was about to go to sleep when something blocked the sun from his face. He opened his eyes and came face to face with an angry red Iruka. "NARUTO GET BACK TO CLASS NOW!!!!"

"No need to shout Iruka-Sensei, I can hear you, I'm not deaf!" Naruto forced a chuckle nervously.

And after that Naruto found himself taking the test so he could graduate from the academy.

The last exam was the jutsus, and this was one of Naruto's worst jutsu ever and when his name was called Naruto came and did the hand seals and shouted, "Clone Jutsu," there was a big puff of smoke and two identical Naruto's appeared and the third one looked dead.

"Naruto, YOU have failed," said a stern looking Iruka.

After that many things happened, and Naruto sat on his bed and thought about what happened.

_Iruka's assistant Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Jutsu scroll and had told him that if he learnt one of the jutsus from the scroll Iruka would let him graduate. It was then that he had learned a terrible secret, and why people had stayed away from him when he was little. He was the container of the Demon Nine Tails. Naruto was very upset and had run into the forest after Mizuki blurted it out to him. After that Iruka had found him and comforted him and said that Naruto had saved the village by taking the Nine Tails. And Iruka had told him how much he thought that Naruto was a hero for being brave. By that time Mizuki had stuck a shuriken in Iruka-Sensei. Then Naruto did the jutsu he had practiced from the scroll and a hundred shadow clones appeared and he ad beaten the hell out of Mizuki._

_Then Iruka had come to him and given him his headband and told Naruto that he had graduated. Then only Naruto had started to cry and Iruka held him and comforted him until he had fallen asleep. Then he had found himself on his bed .wrapped up with the blanket. _

Minato had found out a lot during the past two days. He had found out that his son Naruto lived in an apartment alone; he was going to have a word with old man Sarutobi about this later. The worst thing that he had found out was about him being dead for 10 years. He had also found out that Madara had formed an organization called Atasuki. Another shocking thing was that Itachi Uchica had eliminated the whole of his clan except his brother and had joined Atasuki.

Another thing was that it was Naruto's Birthday in another 3 days and the day he was going to be put in a team with a Sensei.

Minato had crept into Naruto's bedroom and had watched him fall asleep. Minato stroked Naruto's hair as Naruto whimpered from a bad dream.

Minato had this strong urge to hug Naruto, but then Naruto turned around and woke up quickly, and Minato saw Naruto shrink down in fear "Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me…"

Minato put his arms in front of Naruto and said, "I'm not going to hurt you" he said gently.

After a while Naruto seemed to trust Minato a bit and stopped shrinking down.

Then he asked, "What are you doing in my apartment"

Then Minato sad, "Don't worry, I only came to this village and I need a place to stay somewhere and I feel a little uncomfortable staying in the inn, you don't mind if I stay with you? Do you?"

"That's okay you can stay here as long as you like mister. Oh yeah I forgot, what's your name mister"

"You can call me Minato, and you wouldn't mind if you kept this meeting of ours a secret" Minato replied.

"You can count on me, your secret's nice and safe" Naruto said giving Minato a foxy grin of his.


	2. Chapter 2 New Jutsu

Chapter 2

The following morning, Naruto was wondering, why on Earth did he let the man stay? Maybe it was because he was glad that someone was nice to him and the sound of that man's voice was so warm and caring. But then he remembered the events that had happened yesterday and his happy mood went away at once. He had decided that he was not going to tell the man about the nine tails, worrying that Minato would also hate and leave him as well.

Naruto was sure that he had seen the man somewhere but he just couldn't remember. It was so annoying!!!

Naruto got out of bed to find Minato cooking breakfast, bacon and eggs, it smelt really good, he couldn't even remember the last he ever ate other than ramen.

A sleepy eyed Naruto walked up to the table, Minato looked up and smiled and said, "Good Morning"

"Morning!" Naruto replied yawning, he went to take some ramen, when Minato suddenly took it out of his hands and said, "It's unhealthy eating that in the morning" Minato nodded his head indicating the ramen. "Here, have this!" Said Minato pushing the bacon and eggs towards Naruto.

Naruto stood stock still staring at the plate, Minato was holding, Minato noticing his look, sighed and said, "I haven't poisoned it, you know."

Naruto slowly took the plate and said, "Thanks."

Then Minato realized the source of Naruto's unhappiness, no one had ever given Naruto anything before, he guessed.

Naruto then looked at the calendar which said it was three days till 10th October and something flashed in his eyes.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to learn some cool new jutsus before you meet up with your team." Minato said brightening up Naruto's mood.

"Yeah sure!!!" Naruto jumped up and down, then Naruto went quiet and he said, "but in three days from now was when the Yondaime died and all the ninja's have a break and time to mourn him,"

Then Minato said, "So what!" surprising Naruto, "The Yondaime died protecting the village, but he wouldn't want all the ninjas to stop training even if its for three days, then what would happen if the village was attacked," Minato said surprising Naruto.

The young blonde was looking so miserable, Minato went up to Naruto and gave him a hug, completely shocking the young blonde. Naruto hugged him back, tears falling on Minato's clothing.

"sssh sshh," Minato said comforting the blonde, it was all silent for a while except for the sobs coming from Naruto.

After a while Naruto stopped crying and sniffed, wiping his face on the back of his hand , until he realized Minato was still hugging him, something rose in Naruto, something he had never felt before, only later did he realized that it was the feeling of being loved by someone. Naruto had no idea why he started bawling in front of this stranger he had only met yesterday, _"What is wrong with me," he thought, "I'm going too soft." _

Naruto, on the other hand was very glad that the man was there for him. It was then that Naruto decided to trust the blonde, but he still wasn't going to tell him about the demon fox, for sure.

Minato was surprised at his own actions, he had reacted without thinking. He saw Naruto trying so hard not to cry and he couldn't help it he just went and hugged Naruto. He was surprised to see that Naruto had started to cry but he held on anyway.

Then the younger blonde broke the hug and said in a cheery and jumpy voice, "Which jutsu are you going to teach me," Minato looked at him in surprise, it was as if Naruto had never cried, at least you wouldn't think so as well, that this cheerful 11 year old was like that a few minutes ago. He has his mother's personality, Minato decided after looking at Naruto again.

"OK then come on, let go," Minato replied looking at Naruto.

They were at the training grounds, Minato had made sure that Naruto had improved on his stamina before actually teaching him the jutsu. Minato was surprised to find out that Naruto was at ease at using shadow clones; he could summon about more than a hundred and didn't get tired. He's my son after all Minato thought.

"Naruto, you will call me sensei every time I train you, OK got that?" Minato said, changing his tone into a teaching tone.

Naruto replied, "Yes, Sensei!"

"Naruto, this is a very complex technique, it took me three years to actually complete it but I think you would be able to master it in three days, so listen very carefully." Minato said.

Minato loved teaching his son; Naruto was very enthusiastic when it comes to jutsus and paid attention.

"This jutsu is called Rasengan which means spiraling wind," Minato said, "But before I teach it to you Naruto, never to use it in front of other people, only use it if it's a life threatening situation."

"Why?" Naruto asked, slightly crestfallen, he was going to show off his jutsu to all the people after he'd learnt it but he had just been forbidden.

"Well Naruto, people would start wondering who taught you this because it is a jounin rank technique and you would be taken into custody if anyone knew and besides this is the yondaime's secret technique!" Minato said, and showed him a blue spiraling wind and put on the nearby tree causing it to blast apart to shreds.

"Amazing, this so cool, hurry up and teach me already Minato-sensei!!!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

**(I skipped the Rasengan training because I was feeling lazy, I promise to fill it in later, enjoy the story, don't forget the reviews****)**

It was the third day already; Naruto's Birthday and Naruto had finally created a Rasengan without a clone. Naruto congratulated himself and collapsed on his knees and leaned against the tree breathing heavily. During those three days Minato and Naruto had got to know each other better.

Minato didn't know that it was his birthday today and he was twelve. Minato had said that he would go and buy some food but hasn't come yet and dawn was approaching and he'd have to run to the academy to get there on time he only had 45 mins left.

Naruto went to the apartment quickly had a shower, tried combing his hair and left a note for Minato to find saying that he had gone to the academy and he jumped on the rooftop and ran.


	3. Chapter 3 Jealous1

Chapter 3

He reached the Academy in 15 mins there was still another 15 mins left until Iruka-Sensei comes in. As he walked in, Naruto was thinking of a few pranks for that sasuke boy, who everyone loves!! Sooo Annoying! As he knew Sasuke was already there along with his fan girls.

Naruto came in and sat next to Sasuke, thinking about Minato, he hadn't returned yet, and he had said that he would.

Naruto sighed, remembering that it was his birthday today and he was going to tell Minato when he got back but he wasn't here yet, Naruto put his head on his desk.

What Naruto didn't notice was that all his classmates were shocked at him, he was always so noisy but today he had his head on the desk. This was the first time anyone of them saw Naruto looking so down.

Sasuke was wondering what had happened to the blonde to make him like this, he was always a big mouth and shouting about how he would become the next Hokage and making pranks, but now this Naruto completely shocked him, Sasuke was really curious to find out what put the young blonde in this mood.

Then suddenly Naruto's breathing came in gasps, several of the classmates looked at him thinking that this was just another one of his pranks, but Sasuke knew something was wrong, he went up to Naruto and pulled him backwards just to see if it really was a prank but the young blonde's eyes were closed and there was sweat on his face. Something was horribly wrong with him.

Just then a black haired, green eyed jounin walked in and said, "What's wrong with Naruto."

"Who are you?" Sasuke said looking suspicious.

"A friend of Naruto's, tell me now what happened to him," the man said, with so much concern that sasuke was surprised.

"His breaths came in gasps, and I think he's been like this for some time now," sasuke replied.

The man picked Naruto up and put him on Iruka's desk and a green glow came from his as he healed him. All the classmates were staring at them now.

At that moment Iruka walked in, he suddenly dropped his folder took out a kunai and said to the man, "Who are you, what are you doing to Naruto?"

None of the class had seen Iruka-sensei tense like this before.

Then Sasuke answered, "Iruka-sensei, don't worry, he's only healing Naruto, Naruto collapsed all of a sudden!"

Then Iruka relaxed and ran to Naruto completely forgetting that the whole class was staring them, and then said to the man, "Let's take him to the hospital."

"No, he hates hospitals; it would be better if we healed him here and quickly before his body is damaged any more!" The man replied calmly also forgetting that the whole class was staring up at them.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, everything was blurry at first but then It was Ok, he didn't know what had happened, he had felt a sharp pain at his chest and then everything was dark.. As his vision came clearer he saw Iruka-sensei's face and another black haired, green eyed man's face.

He got up sharply and winced at the pain. "Careful Naruto," Iruka said.

"Are you Ok Naruto, I told you not to train too much," The man said and a recognized look flashed on Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was about to shout out something but the man shook his head so that only Naruto would notice, but Sasuke noticed something was going on.

"Is it ok if Naruto doesn't come to the academy today," the man said.

"Yes actually take him home, he shouldn't come in at this condition," Iruka said, "And what's your name?"

"Oh yeah, my name's Arashi! See you," He gave Naruto a piggy back and was about to leave when Iruka said, "His team is going to include, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno along with their sensei Kakashi." Naruto groaned in annoyance.

And, the man's eyes were surprised at the mention of Kakashi's name, then too Naruto away. And without Iruka noticing Sasuke had followed them.

As the reached the forest clearing, the man went back to his own form with blonde hair and blue eyes and he put Naruto down and said angrily, "Naruto what on Earth are you doing, hurting yourself like this, and I told you not to train too much."

Naruto unable to contain his anger any longer said, "Who are you to say that? You are not my dad!" then Naruto regretted saying it looking at Minato's hurt expression, Naruto felt really bad now, and he had this vision of Minato calling Naruto a demon along with the others, tears came into Naruto's eyes and he bit his lips from crying.

Minato seeing that Naruto didn't mean this said in a gentler voice, "Naruto, I'm sorry I shouted at you, I just didn't want you to get hurt, I don't think I would bear it if anything happened to you." He ended in a pained voice.

A tear slid down Naruto's face, but he wiped it away quickly, not wanting to show that he was too soft. Naruto never knew that anyone who actually cared for him like this, he knew that old man Hokage did care but never actually had any time to spend with him, and it was the same with Iruka-sensei.

All the while, Sasuke had hidden behind the bush and saw all of this. Naruto was crying!!! He never saw Naruto cry before, he was very shocked.

Back to Naruto and Minato…

Then Minato said surprising Naruto so much, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

Naruto's mouth opened and he stuttered, "H-how d-d-did you k-k-know?"

"Your birthday is the reason why I was so late; here I bought you something," Minato gave Naruto a nicely wrapped up present wit gold ribbons.

"T-t-t-thank Y-you!" Naruto stuttered again, and he opened it, it was a three pronged type kunai, Naruto stared up at it in wonder.

"It's kind of heavy, but you'll get used to it," Minato said chuckling at Naruto's expression.

Then Minato was surprised by two hands gripping him in a tight hug. Naruto went and hugged Minato; he couldn't stop crying any longer even though he fought against it so much.

"Naruto you know that it's ok to cry," Minato said comfortingly and hugging Naruto back.

Tears coursed down Naruto's cheeks, causing his breath to come in short gasps.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, it was Naruto's Birthday today!! He saw the Minato guy hug Naruto and comfort him, then he felt very painful, he realized that he was jealous of Naruto, for having someone and he wanted his family more than anything, but he knew it was impossible. He just had to kill his brother Itachi, who destroyed his clan. Tears filled up Sasuke's eyes as he saw Naruto and Minato. Sasuke quickly ran away from Naruto's place.

"I will kill you Itachi!!" he vowed under his brerath.


	4. Chapter 4 Team 7

Chapter 4

Minato and Naruto walked to the apartment, Naruto was more hyperactive than usual and he kept on smiling for no reason making people stare at him weirdly.

"You can stop smiling too much Naruto, people are getting freaked out!" Minato said as a villager stared at them frightened that a person can even smile that much.

"I can do the Rasengan now," Naruto told Minato surprising Minato.

"What! Really! It took me a few months to get the basic steps," Minato said, "Can you show me Naruto?"

They were at the front of the apartment now, Naruto brought his out and did twirling motions with his other hand and a perfectly reformed Rasengan appeared, glowing bright blue and looking deadly.

Minato's mouth hung open in shock.

In Naruto's apartment…

Minato was tucking Naruto in, "Naruto, you have to call me Arashi when we are with people or you can make a name up, I can't risk losing my identity now."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto yawned.

"Naruto, this is important listen up," Naruto looked up, "I have to go away from the village for some time, I might not return for about three or four months or more actually," Naruto's eyes widened at this, "I have to leave tonight so Naruto…" Minato didn't now what else to say, he waited for the young blonde to say something.

Finally Naruto said," it must be really important if you have to leave like this," Minato nodded, "Ok then Minato, I'll see you in a few months, you have to promise to come back."

Minato replied, "Of course I'll come back, have fun with your team tomorrow, and you can take your time getting there, Kakashi is always about two or three hours late," Naruto raised a questioning brow at him, "Oh yeah, I knew him for a while and I also left you some scrolls to learn amazing jutsus from but you should not let anyone see you using them, they are jounin ranked.," Minato added.

He gave Naruto a hug then ruffled his hair and walked out waving his hand over his shoulder, "Cya then!"

"Bye! Thankx for the scrolls!" Naruto shouted, feeling a little sad but happy at the same time to have a friend like Minato and he fell into a deep sleep.

The reason Minato had to leave was he wanted to get somewhere finding the Atasuki, he had his first clue at the village of sound where one of the legendary sanin Orochimaru is at, Minato heard that he had just quit Atasuki and he might know just where their hideout is.

In the morning…

"Oh, damn, I'm late," Naruto swore, running in to the bathroom to get a quick shower then gulping down some ramen. He quickly put on the new orange clothes; Minato had bought him, introducing him to add a bit of orange in his life.

He was thinking of waking Minato up but then he remembered that Minato went last night. He remembered what Minato had said about Kakashi being late and slowed down. Naruto decided to learn one of the jutsus Minato had given him, he picked out a jutsu called charka wall, and it protects you from other jutsus and attacks. In about two hours Naruto mastered the jutsu and looking at the time he went to meet up with his team.

He ran down to the bridge where Sasuke and Sakura were. "Why are you late, idiot," Sakura screamed at him.

"Calm down Sakura," Naruto was rubbing his hair, "Kakashi-sensei's not here yet right, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke said

"Arghh Naruto had to come and ruin her time with Sasuke, that idiot," the inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura then put her arms on Sasuke's neck causing him to give her a death glare she didn't notice.

Naruto spent the rest of the time feeling sorry for Sasuke and laughing so hard that he was on the ground.

Then Kakashi arrived right on the spot causing Sakura to leave Sasuke and say, "YOU ARE LATE!!!"

"A black cat stepped on the path I was taking and I had to find a different path." Kakashi said taking out a orange book and reading it he said, "Now you have to take a test and if you fail you will be sent back to the academy."

"What we already did a test!!!" Naruto and Sakura replied together.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

_After that Kakashi had told them to steal two bells from him to pass. They had attacked him and failed to get the bells, then they worked together as a team and managed to get the two bells. Sasuke had one and Sakura had the other. Naruto didn't have one so he was tied up and is teammates ate ramen in front of him, Kakashi went away for a while and Sasuke and Sakura had given him some of theirs which made Kakashi in a very foul mood then saying they have passed shocking them._

Team 7 have got stuck for two months doing d rank missions, all of them were bored to death as they babysat the Hokage's grandson.

* * *

**Sorry its so short I had to stop writing there, sorry for not completing, please send messages or reviews saying if I should correct any of it and the previous chapters!!**

**Thankx!!**


	5. Chapter 5 new mision!

Chapter 5

Team 7 was walking to the Hokage tower to report their mission, for catching a runaway dog. "Kakashi-sensei, why do we have to do these stupid D-rank missions, I want to go on an A-rank mission!!" Naruto said, he had been dragged by the dog into some thorns and has been complaining about it since. "Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said walking up to Sasuke, "You have to do what the Hokage gives you, right Sasuke."

"Hn," was all sasuke said.

In the Hokage tower…

"Old man, I want to go on an A-rank mission!" Naruto basically screamed at the Hokage.

"Shut up stupid!" Sakura whispered.

"I want to go on a different mission as well, instead of these D-ranks!" Sasuke said surprising Sakura.

"Kakashi what do you think?" the Hokage asked.

"I think they are ready to do a different rank," Kakashi said not lifting his head from the Icha-Icha series book.

"Alright then I've decided to give you a C-rank mission." Hokage said smiling at Naruto's eagerness.

"Yaaaaay," shouted Naruto causing Sakura to hit him on the head, "Ow, what was that for Sakura?" Naruto rubbed his head.

Kakashi and the Hokage sighed at this.

"OK, then this is an escort mission to the land of the waves. You will be escorting the bridge builder Tazuna." He said as a drunken man walked in

"Are you sure these kids are reliable?" he nodded in Naruto's direction causing him to lunge forward at the drunk man and making Sakura hold him back.

"Naruto you don't have to attack the person we have to protect, you know," Kakashi pointed out, "we'll meet at the gates in 1 hour, so pack all of your things."

As usual Kakashi was half an hour late. "You're late!!!" Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna shouted.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

Oh great, now I have three people shouting at me, Kakashi thought as they set out for the Land of waves.

Minato was going to take a short break at the Land of waves before he got to the sound village. He had found out it would take about a week to get to the sound village, and three days to the land of waves. He had been attacked by rogue ninja unaware and he needed to stay somewhere for the injuries to heal.

**Sorry this one had to be shorter than the last, my computer is running out of charge and I lost the charger. Sorry! Reviews are welcome!!! **


	6. Chapter 6 Best Friends

Chapter 6

"When are we going to get there?" Naruto bragged his Sensei, who was reading as usual.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!!" Sakura hit him on the head, which left Kakashi and Sasuke wonder how Sakura would be when she's older.

"These brats are really annoying!" Tazuna sighed.

This made the three genin, wanting to kill Tazuna. Kakashi chuckled to himself quietly. They turned to him, "What!"

"Oh, it's nothing," he said indicating his book.

"Oh!" Naruto said and they all turned back to walking. They were halfway there at the Land of Waves.

"Let's set camp here!" Kakashi said and they took all the equipment out. Sakura had a tent all to herself, Kakashi and Tazuna shared one and so did Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why do I have to share a tent with this loser?" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up idiot, it not like we have any choice," Sasuke said, very calmly which annoyed Naruto, "and, you're the loser, loser."

Then Kakashi suddenly froze and stood up kunai in one hand, causing Sakura to say, "What is it Sensei?"

"There's someone here," Kakashi replied, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura took out their own kunais ready to attack. Sakura went and stood in front of Tazuna, protectively.

Then a groan came from behind the bushes and something falling to the ground could be heard. Kakashi went forward and motioned Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to stay.

"Sakura, bring the medic kit!" Kakashi's voice came from behind, Sakura ran to him and gasped followed by Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna. They saw a man covered in blood, and the whole place he was in was destroyed, there was just this big burnt out land and in the middle a man was injured. There must have been a big battle, Sakura thought.

As Naruto came closer to the man, he saw messy blonde hair and blue eyes, he recognized the man, it was Minato!!! But why is he covered in blood, Minato's really strong, his opponent must have been really strong, to do this to Minato.

Naruto ran to him screaming, "Mi-min-a-Arashi, what happened!"

"Naruto!" Minato smiled in surprise and passed out.

"Naruto, you know this man!" Sakura said. Sasuke remembered that this is the man who had taken Naruto away when he fell ill and Sasuke had followed them. Naruto had nearly said the man's real name out aloud.

"Kakashi-sensei, he's going to be all right, right?" Naruto begged. It was the closest Sakura had seen Naruto in tears.

"Naruto, calm down, he'll be alright by morning; he used up too much charka, that's all." Kakashi-sensei replied looking at Naruto who was breathing very quickly. Kakashi was suspicious about this man; he looked so much like his old Sensei. Stop getting your hopes up, your sensei's dead and he's not coming back, Kakashi mentally screamed at himself. Kakashi decided he would ask Naruto about this man later seeing that the young blonde was upset.

Naruto was feeling a little bit better after Kakashi had told him that Arashi was fine. Sakura was really shocked that Naruto could be quiet at all, it didn't suit the atmosphere at all, and Sakura still liked the idiotic and the noisy blonde. Since when did I start liking Naruto, Sakura thought, "I only like Sasuke, I only like Sasuke…" she kept muttering to herself and put her hands on her head causing her team to stare at her.

"Naruto, who is he?" Sakura dared asking after they have bandaged the man up and put him in one of the tents.

"His name's Arashi and he's a friend of mine, I met him just after we graduated from the academy, nearly a year ago!" Naruto felt bad about lying to his team but he couldn't risk Minato's identity.

"Why didn't we ever see him before?" Sakura asked.

Think of something quick Naruto, come on, Naruto furiously thought of what to tell Sakura and said, "That's because he goes on missions a lot," that was partly true.

Then Kakashi said, "Get some sleep, we've got a long way ahead of us, I'll take first watch." All of them went into their separate tents. They had set up another tent for Minato. "Night guys," Naruto yawned.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

Then they realized that Tazuna was already asleep, which annoyed Sakura and she was fuming.

"Calm down Sakura, don't ill him, we are meant to protect him you know!" Naruto said smiling his idiotic grin. Sakura was relieved to have the normal Naruto back and went to get some sleep.

In Sasuke's and Naruto's tent…

"Hey Naruto, you awake!" Sasuke said.

"Yep," came a drowsy reply, slightly surprised that Sasuke was talking to him in this tone of voice.

"Why is Arashi hiding his real identity?" Sasuke said, he saw Naruto tense up, he added, "I won't tell anyone, you can trust me."

Naruto was really wondering what had put the Uchiha in this mood to talk like this, he didn't use his usual nickname for Naruto, this was really strange , probably a dream he thought and didn't answer.

"Hey dope, this is not a dream," Sasuke's annoying reply came at him and Naruto realized he must have thought out aloud.

"I don't know really, he seems very familiar to someone else but I can't remember," Naruto said honestly, "Sasuke, how did you know?"

"I just followed you on your Birthday when you fell ill." Sasuke said trying to change the subject, "Why do you trust him so much then, if you don't even know that much about him?"

Naruto turned to his left in embarrassment, which means Sasuke had seen him cry like a baby. Oh great! Just what I need! Naruto thought, and then said out loud, "He's been looking after me and I owe him, he's like a father to me." Naruto hesitated telling Sasuke all this.

"Night, Naruto!" Sasuke yawned.

But Naruto was already fast asleep.

From this day on Naruto and Sasuke became best friends.


	7. Chapter 7 Sensei!

Chapter 7

It was nearly dawn and Kakashi was keeping an eye out and was reading his Icha-Icha series book. He hadn't bothered to wake up Naruto for the other shift because he wanted to be on guard just in case the strange man attempted something. Suddenly, something snatched the book out of his hand; Kakashi stared around to find out who had done this with a kunai, ready to attack, in his hand.

Then a voice suddenly called out, "I can't believe you read Jiraiya-sensei's pervy books!!"

Kakashi looked up and the so called Arashi sat on the tree branch looking at the book in mock anger. The man looked so much like his old sensei, but now Kakashi realized that he looked exactly the same as his sensei. Kakashi put away the kunai but stayed in his guard anyway just in case. Then he felt the man's chakra and his eyes widened in surprise.

"W-who are you?" Kakashi stuttered.

"I think you already know." Arashi said.

"You can't be him, he died twelve years ago sealing the nine tails in Naruto." Kakashi demanded.

"Want me to prove it!!" Arashi said, and then he came behind Kakashi in a yellow blur and then stood in front of Kakashi with another yellow blur.

Kakashi's stared in shock, then he stuttered out, "Minato-sensei!!!"

"Yo!" said Minato grinning at his old student and giving him a quick hug then ruffling his hair like he used to when Kakashi was about eleven yrs old.

"B-but sensei, aren't you supposed to be dead, after using the sealing technique?" Kakashi said still not getting over the fact that his sensei is standing in front of him alive and well.

"I really don't know how I'm still alive either, I just found myself, like a few meters away from Kohona and I found out loads of things, About the Uchica clan and Naruto." Minato's voice became very quiet and angry as he said the last word, "Why aren't they treating Naruto as a hero like I asked them to?"

"Sensei, I'm really sorry, I tried to adopt Naruto but the clans didn't let me, and they even fought over to which clan Naruto should be used as a weapon," Kakashi said bowing his head ashamedly.

"Don't worry Kakashi!" Minato said ruffling his hair again, "I'm here now!"

"Yeah you're right!" Kakashi replied, then paused and then said, "Does he know that he is your son and are you going to tell him about the nine tails?" **(Kakashi doesn't know what happened with Naruto and Mizuki, he only knows as Naruto stealing the scroll not the nine tails.)**

Minato's face fell at that, "No he doesn't know, and I don't plan on telling him either for a while, I will tell him later," Minato sighed sadly, "I don't know if he will ever forgive me."

"Sensei, of course Naruto will forgive you, he isn't the type of person who hates someone, and he only dislikes them but not hate,"Kakashi comforted Minato, "But you better tell him soon, don't hide it for too long it would cause problems later on"

Then Kakashi said, "Minato-sensei what were you doing out here in the forest."

"Oh that, I wasn't on my guard and I accidentally ran into Kisame, the shark Atasuki guy," Minato said.

Then Kakashi and Minato talked for a bit catching up on what had happened and the mission they were doing.

Then an orange blur came and hugged Minato so quickly that left Minato surprised, "Hey Minato! How are you?" Naruto asked chuckling slightly, he then turned to look at Kakashi-sensei, his eyes were wide open, and Naruto put is hand on his head and said, "Sorry Minato, I think I blew your cover."

"It's ok Naruto, Kakashi already knows," Minato said, Naruto looked at Kakashi who snatched his book out of Minato's hands and starting to read, nodded.

"There's another thing, Sasuke knows too!" Naruto said cheekily as Sasuke walked from behind the trees and said, "Hn."

"How did you find out, you didn't listen in did you," Minato asked slightly worried that Sasuke had heard the conversation he had with Kakashi.

"Actually, I followed you when we were told who out team members were," Sasuke said.

"It's best if only a few people knew about me, ok!" Minato said.

"We know!!!" Naruto said pushing Sasuke and getting kicked instead

Minato laughed at the two arguing boys and ruffled both of there hairs making it messier, which made the both of them annoyed. Naruto swore he saw Sasuke smile a bit. There was a longing and sadness in Minato's eyes as he looked at Naruto but no one except Kakashi and Sasuke noticed. What all of them didn't know was that Sasuke had eavesdropped on Minato's and Kakashi's conversation. Sasuke didn't want to cause them any worry by letting them know he found out about Naruto. He was quiet shocked when Kakashi said that the nine tails was sealed in Naruto, that explains why Naruto didn't get many friends when he was little, Sasuke thought. An even more shocking thing was that the 4th Hokage was alive and he was Naruto's father, that was what made Sasuke freeze until Naruto came barging in.

"Don't tell your other teammate, either, only if she finds out or unless we have to tell everyone the truth." Minato said.

"OK!" replied Sasuke and Naruto together surprising Kakashi that these two were actually being friendly for once.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, how old are you again Kakashi?" Minato said, causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows.

"I'm 22 yrs old now!" Kakashi said.

"You're that old already!" Minato exclaimed, "You were like, shorter than Naruto when I last saw you."

"Wait a minute, you guys know each other," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Minato-sensei was my sensei years ago," Kakashi replied not looking up from his book.

Naruto's eyes widened evilly, he was going to ask Minato whether he had seen Kakashi-sensei without a mask when a sneeze came and a pink haired ninja walked in, and stared at her sensei, two teammates and Arashi's innocent faces as they looked anywhere but at her. OK, everything is getting a bit weird, she thought, what they all doing here without me, she thought angrily, I am going to crush and kill all of them said inner Sakura, well maybe except Sasuke kun, she blushed as she thought of perverted thoughts, then realizing that all of them were staring at her she said, "We should go now!"

"Hurry up! Or are we going to wait another day for these brats," Tazuna said causing Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to leap at him and causing Kakashi and Minato to hold onto them to stop them from killing the drunken man.

"Calm down you guys! And Arashi is going to come with us to the land of waves as well," Kakashi said.

They all started walking again, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke still giving glares at the bridge builder.


	8. Chapter 8 The Sharingan warrior

Chapter 8

They were on the boat to Tazuna's house. Naruto was really twitchy and making loads of comments which resulted in Sakura hitting him then swooning over Sasuke. Kakashi was reading his book and giggled at some parts of the book. Tazuna was just saying how annoying Naruto and Sakura are. Arashi had used a jutsu to get him to Tazuna's house seeing there wasn't any room in the little boat.

"Finally!" Naruto said as Tazuna's house came into view; he put his hand on his head grinning idiotically. Naruto stood up on the boat causing the boat to shake and topple over, putting Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna and himself in the water. "Sorry guys!" Naruto said, splashing water on Sasuke, causing Sasuke to give him a death glare.

After Sakura finished shouting at Naruto she said, "Where is Kakashi-sensei," She looked around and gasped as she saw Kakashi standing on the water reading his book.

"Kakashi-sensei you have to teach us how to do that," Sakura said in annoyance.

"Maybe," Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

Sakura said, "What's that supposed to mean!"

Naruto laughed to himself quietly, Minato had already taught him that and that was the only technique he was allowed to use in front of people along with a few other jutsus that weren't S-ranked. S-ranked jutsus were most powerful techniques only jounins and the Hokage used.

Naruto put some chakra at his feet and stood on the water next to Kakashi, surprising him.

"Naruto, when did you learn this," Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah, Arashi taught me!" Naruto replied, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think something just bit me!" Sakura squealed and at the same time she was wondering how the academy's dead last was able to do something her precious Sasuke couldn't. Sasuke is still better than Naruto she decided in the end. "Come back!" she screamed as Kakashi and Naruto ran off to Tazuna's house. She looked around for Tazuna and saw him already at land; he must have swum away while they were asking about Kakashi's technique. She turned to Sasuke, glad to have him all to herself and found that he had already started swimming and was half way there. "Wait for me Sasuke –Kun," she shouted and swam after them.

"Hey, why are there puddles on the ground, I don't it has rained for ages," Sakura said staring at a puddle after all of them have started walking for a while. Then suddenly Kakashi pushed Sakura back as some kunais flew out of the puddle and landed on a tree trunk which exploded. As the smoke went away the saw two missing nins who said, "We will not let you go any further."

Then they had started to attack and Naruto with the help of Sasuke defeated one while Kakashi defeated the other one while Sakura stood in front of Tazuna protectively. They then left the Nins tied up on one of the trees just wearing their boxers.

"Wait, why exactly are the missing nins after you?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Tazuna suddenly felt very uncomfortable and said, "I kind of lied about the mission, we couldn't afford it if the mission was a higher rank."

"Then we should send for back up, I think this mission is changed into an A-rank mission." Kakashi said.

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei, we can't abandon a mission," Naruto said annoyed.

"Yeah, he's right," Sasuke agreed with Naruto.

"Exactly!" Sakura said agreeing with Sasuke.

"Hmn," Kakashi said.

"Besides, we have Arashi as well, he powerful," Sasuke said for Naruto's sake. And that seemed to make Kakashi agree.

"Ok then, we will continue the mission." Kakashi said going back to read his book.

"The three brats even stick up to me, sweet!" Tazuna said making Sakura hit him on the head.

"Don't call us brats!" Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

Kakashi raise his eyebrows as they defended each other. They finally seem to be getting along, Kakashi thought, that's a relief; I couldn't stand them fighting each other. Minato-sensei, Obito and Rin would be proud of me, Kakashi smiled under his mask.

They started walking for a while until Naruto suddenly threw a kunai at some bushes without warning, causing the rest of them to stare at him. "What?" Naruto said, "I thought I heard something!"

"Naruto! You idiot!!!" Sakura came to where the Naruto's kunai was. When they all looked the kunai it was just above the white paralyzed bunny's head. "Look what you did to the poor bunny," Sakura said as she took the bunny and petted it.

"What's it doing here, bunnies are only white in the winter, and I wonder what its doing here." Kakashi said, and then on cue a man with a big long sword appeared.

"Hey who are you old man?" Naruto asked with a kunai in his hand and Sasuke and Sakura doing the same thing.

"Zabuza!" Kakashi said.

"Oh so you know me, copy ninja Hatake Kakashi," the guy Zabuza said, "and also sharingan warrior."

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened at this and Sakura said the question they all meant to ask, "But Kakashi-sensei is not an Uchica."

Then Kakashi took his leaf head protector away from the eye he covered revealing a fully formed sharingan and said, "It's true I not an Uchiha but this eye was given to me by my best friend on the verge of death."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went speechless at this but took the stance to attack.

"You think a bunch of genins can defeat me!!" Zabuza said and laughed.

Then he moved in a blur and tried to knock Naruto out but missed, and then Sakura saw Naruto was behind Zabuza and aimed a kick at him but Zabuza was too quick. He punched Naruto which sent him flying but Naruto stood back up again and wiped the blood away from his mouth glaring at him.

"Naruto, go and protect Tazuna" Kakashi said, "and that's an order, you too Sasuke and Sakura."

Then there was a blur as Kakashi and Zabuza fought. After using a series of jutsus an attacks, they didn't know how it happened but Zabuza's clone trapped Kakashi with a water technique, and the real Zabuza walked towards them sword in hand.

Sasuke did a fire ball jutsu which Zabuza blocked easily with his water techniques, then Zabuza got Sasuke and he fell unconscious on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he formed a Rasengan without thinking and put it on Zabuza; he went spinning into a tree and collapsed. Naruto had forgotten about his promise to Minato until it was too late. Kakashi was amazed at how Naruto was able to use the Yondaime's secret technique and stood staring at shock as he was released from the water technique. Sakura was just staring at Naruto, mouth open as he had defeated Zabuza.

Then someone arrived putting some needles into Zabuza's neck and then said, "I am one of the hidden mist hunter Nins, you can leave him to me." The boy/girl with a mask on indicated Zabuza and went in a flurry of leaves taking Zabuza.

"That's great, now we've got Zabuza out of the way," Sakura said and ran to Sasuke who was still unconscious.

Then Naruto started feeling dizzy and his eyes were blurred as he collapsed next to Sasuke.

Then Kakashi went to look at Naruto and said, "The blade Naruto got attacked with had poison in it, it's surprising he held out for that long, it was caused by the two Nins we ran into earlier," Kakashi said as he picked Naruto up, "we better get to Arashi soon, he has more medical knowledge than me, "Tazuna could you get Sasuke," Tazuna went and got Sasuke, they set off again.

As Tazuna's house came into view, Arashi was there waiting for them, he looked up and there was worry on his features, "Kakashi what happened."

Arashi took Naruto from the silver haired jounin who said, "Zabuza," and then he collapsed. The last thing he saw was Sakura and a young woman with black hair running towards him before he went into blackness.

"This is a big problem," Arashi sighed as all of them went into Tazuna's house dragging the three unconscious ninja with them.

* * *

**Please review; send me any messages if you think I should change anything.**

**Thankx!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Waking up

Chapter 9

When Kakashi finally came round, his sight was slightly blurry, he could see Minato sitting on the side of Naruto's bed and stroking his hair, Sasuke was asleep on the bed next to Naruto's.

"So Minato-sensei you taught him the Rasengan," Kakashi said as he sat up.

"What'd you think, of course I taught him that, he'll eventually learn it anyway so I decided to teach it to him along with a few other jutsus," Minato said, turning his face from Naruto but still stroking Naruto's hair, "What happened anyway?"

"We ran into to Zabuza, I was careless to run into his trap which absorbed nearly all of my chakra, Sasuke got knocked out, Naruto did well and defeated Zabuza with the Rasengan but passed out from the poison, Sakura did the screaming," Kakashi finished sighing.

"I don't think this a C-rank mission anymore," Minato said looking concerned.

"Yeah, we decided it's an A-rank, but since my team tortured me so much we decided to continue it," Kakashi said.

"You don't mind if I tag along, do you," Minato asked a slight glint in his eyes.

"Sure!" Kakashi said even though he knew Minato would come even if he said no, "There's another …" Kakashi started to say but stopped when he saw Naruto open his eyes.

"Naruto you're awake!" Minato said grinning.

"Minato!!!" Naruto jumped into Minato's arms and gave him a hug, Kakashi smiled at this but they didn't notice because of his mask, Naruto turned to him, "Kakashi-sensei, you got injured to?" Naruto broke the hug, slightly embarrassed that Kakashi had seen him being so childish.

"Yeah, Naruto," Kakashi said, he was about to bring out his book but thought better when Minato was here, "Oh look, Sasuke's waking up."

Sasuke sat up and said, "Hn."

Then the door opened and Sakura walked in, "You guys are awake!" she sat on Sasuke's bed annoying him, "Arashi-san healed you all up with Mikoto-san's help," a black haired woman walked in.

"There's something you should know about the hunter Nin who took Zabuza," Kakashi said, "Hmn, how to put this…"

Naruto cut in, "The hunter Nin works for Zabuza, so Zabuza is still alive."

Tazuna had walked in by then. Then Sakura, Tazuna, Mikoto and Arashi said, "WHAT!!!"

"Hn," said Sasuke.

**Sorry the chapter took so long! I had a few problems with my computer. **


	10. Chapter 10 More training

Chapter 10

Kakashi had started training Sakura and Sasuke, teaching them how to tree and water climb with chakra. Naruto already knew this so he spent most of the time training with Minato and a new jutsu they've been working on.

"Well done Naruto," Minato said ruffling Naruto's hair after Naruto showed Minato some of the jutsus he had learnt.

"You need to find me more jutsus now, Minato," Naruto said a big foxy grin on his face.

Then they started training some more with Naruto and Minato sparring.

At the other side Sakura had already mastered the tree walking exercise and was on the water walking techniques and you could hear splashes as she fell in again and again.

Sasuke kept on blasting the tree trunk he was supposed to be climbing.

Naruto and Minato had tired themselves out, it was night time and all the others were inside.

"So Minato, how come you have been staying with us for more than a day," Naruto asked, "I mean you usually only come for my birthdays with presents and go back."

"So, you want me to go then?" Minato asked his voice sounding a little hurt.

"NO!" Naruto shouted, he went and clung onto Minato burying his face on his clothes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," his voice was shaking and came out muffled.

Minato was surprised, "No Naruto, I'm sorry, I just overreacted," he saw that the young blonde had tears on his face and was sobbing quietly, Minato hugged him and then stroked his hair.

After a while Naruto said, "Don't leave me alone, please," he was really scared that Minato had somehow found out about the nine tails.

Minato's heart went out to him, he felt really angry at the villagers and what he had done to his son then he said, "I won't leave."

Then Minato said, "It's getting late," then he whispered, "There's someone over there, I think he wants to speak to you," Minato then went back inside Tazuna's house not worried at all, the person had been there ever since they have been training.

Naruto saw a really cute girl with black hair she was holding a basket in her hands filled with plants, she walked over to him and said, "Hi, I'm looking for some herbs to cure my master."

"Do you need any help miss?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, have you seen a flower with two petals and its blue," she asked.

"I think I saw some of them this way, come on," Naruto went to the place where he had sparred with Minato.

While they were picking the herbs, the girl asked, "Have you been training for something?"

Naruto said, "Yeah I am going to become very powerful so I can protect all my friends."

"So, you think that fighting to protect someone makes you stronger, I think that as well," the girl made to leave.

But Naruto shouted, "Hey, I don't even know your name!"

"My names Haku," the girl said, "And I'm a boy," he laughed at Naruto's open mouth and went.

"Whoa, he was cuter than Sakura-Chan," Naruto mumbled as he went inside Tazuna's house.

All of them we seated around the round table for some dinner Tsunami cooked up.

Then a little boy with black hair about five walked in shouting at them, "Gato is going to kill you, why do you bother trying to be heroes," they later learned that he is Mikoto's son Inari. Then Inari went on "You have no idea how real pain is like, you have no idea how it is like to suffer!" there were tears in his eyes.

Naruto couldn't stand it any longer then he shouted at Inari, "SHUT UP!" Inari's tears spilled over.

"Stop it Naruto, he only a kid," Sakura said annoyed at him.

"Inari you think you know what real suffering is like but you still have your grandpa and mother to talk to, so stop cutting yourself from everyone, I had no one when I was little, at least be happy that you have someone," Naruto's voice was shaking so badly by the time he finished, he stood up and mumbled, "I need some air," Naruto walked out.

All of Naruto's team were quiet at what he said, Inari was in his mother's arms. Kakashi and Sasuke noticed that Minato had tears in his eyes, he then stood up and followed Naruto.

Then Mikoto said, "What Naruto said, about him being alone…"

Kakashi cut in, "Yeah its true, no one adopted him and he was kicked out of the orphanage, he rented a flat alone when he was six."

Sakura bent her head in shame that she had never thought about Naruto, she only thought about sasuke, she realized that there were so many things that she didn't know about Naruto.

Naruto was sitting on the roof his head on his knees, he just thought about the childhood he had, he realized that if Minato wasn't there he would have broken down. Then Minato came and sat beside him on the roof and said, "I'm sorry."

Then Naruto said, "What are you sorry for?"

Minato said in a pained voice, "For not being there sooner," he went and gave Naruto a hug, his eyes watering and said, "You need your rest for tomorrow just incase Zabuza attacks." By the time they went inside everyone had gone to sleep.

In the morning, Naruto woke up and saw that everyone had gone to the bridge without him, "Why didn't they wake me up?" he asked Tsunami.

She said, "You looked really tired," she went outside and screamed as a pair of hands caught her. Inari was hitting them until the other one caught him and he thrashed about.

Naruto said, "Shadow clone jutsu," and two clones appeared behind the missing nins and kicked them. They fell unconscious and Naruto ran to the Bridge shouting to Inari, "You take care of them."

He crashed into Kakashi making him fall on the bridge builder and him falling on Sasuke and Sakura. They untangled themselves and saw that Zabuza and the masked hunter Nin was there!


	11. Chapter 11 The Death

Chapter 11

Zabuza stood there standing on the middle of the bridge with a smirk on his face and his sword held in his hand. There was mist covering everything behind him. The three genin took up defense positions in front of the bridge builder and Sakura whimpered, while Kakashi stood in front of them, revealing his lone Sharingan.

Arashi just stood there knowing that he could take out Zabuza quickly but hid in the mist masking his presence from everyone, no one except Kakashi knew where he was because of the ability of the Sharingan.

"_Damn Kakashi for using that Sharingan of his, now he knows where I am, makes it no fun!!! And I was planning on watching how well my son does,"_ Minato thought, _"oh well, I'll just sit here and watch, I'm sure they can handle him and that masked Nin."_

And right on cue the same masked hunter Nin who took Zabuza away last week walked forward calmly and stood a few inches behind Zabuza.

"Traitor," Sasuke hissed as he saw the Nin.

"I'm going to kill you bastards," Naruto charged, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Calm down Naruto," Kakashi said, "Sakura, go and protect Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke, I want you take on the Masked Nin, and that's an order," he added after seeing Naruto's expression and building up complaints about to burst out.

"Haku, I except you to defeat them or you will be worthless to me," Zabuza ordered.

And Haku answered, "Of course Zabuza-sama, I will not lose to these weaklings."

"HEY!! Don't underestimate us!!!" Naruto shouted while Sasuke said his usual, "Hn," but with a snarling face. And with that they took off to another part of the bridge to battle while Zabuza moved in, swinging his sword at Kakashi and Kakashi dodged at the last minute. Taking out his own kunais, Kakashi threw them at Zabuza to cause a distraction and Zabuza appeared behind him stabbing Kakashi. Kakashi melted into a puddle and he appeared behind Zabuza stabbing him which also resulted Zabuza melting into a puddle. Minato had been watching all the time, _"Mmnn, Kakashi improved a lot, but that isn't surprising, I was away for the past twelve years anyway,"_ Minato mused in his head, "_I better check Naruto and his teammate,"_ Minato moved closer to Naruto' and Sasuke's spot and as he did he saw Sakura, _"Mm, she could do with some of Tsunade's training, she'd make a perfect medic ninja though only after she gets over her childhood fantasies over the Uchica, Yep! She definitely needs Tsunade's aggressive training,"_ Minato thought when he saw her shaking with fear and went to Naruto.

With Naruto:

Ice mirrors covered him and Sasuke forming a large dome. Haku appeared out of one of the mirrors and threw senbon needles at them both. Naruto being careless stood there about to block all the senbon with his kunai but Sasuke pushed Naruto to the side and tried to dodge himself as well but the senbon struck him and another handful of senbon struck Naruto. Minato was about to jump in to save his son and Sasuke but he stopped himself as he saw the both of them getting back up and taking up taijutsu stances.

Sasuke thinks about what to do in his captivity in the ice mirrors. Trying to figure out how he could somehow block off Haku's attacks, Sasuke comes up with a plan and then notices that Naruto is right next to him. Naruto loudly whispers to Sasuke "I'm going to save you teme, so just stand back," instead of the usual 'Dobe' remark Sasuke panics when he knows that now he and Naruto are stuck in Haku's captivity. Haku reenters his mirrors again, and quickly appears in another mirror behind Sasuke, posing for the next attack.

Sasuke counters, "Fireball jutsu," and a large fireball flew out of his mouth stopping the next pair of senbon and figuring that he would at least melt off the ice mirrors but it didn't affect the mirrors at all, so Naruto shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," and loads of clones pop up and each clone goes after a mirror. Haku quickly moves between the mirrors, hitting all the clones at the same time, and throws more needles at Naruto. Sasuke seeing this suddenly appears in front of Naruto with red eyes and two black commas in his eyes, Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan. But as the needles got close, Minato intervened by using an invisible wind jutsu to blow it away from Sasuke. Sasuke fell to his knees from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke kneeling and panting and his voice came in gasps as he said, "Why did you save me Sasuke? I NEVER ASKED YOU TO!" Naruto shouted out the last part. "I don't know why Dobe, my body moved of its own," Sasuke smiled weakly, "Naruto please kill my brother for me," and Sasuke lost consciousness. "Oh is this the first death of a friend?" Haku asked. Naruto went very still and a bright red demonic chakra surrounded him and Naruto let out a roar and lunged at Haku, the force of the chakra destroyed half of Haku's mirrors. "Impossible," Haku looked at all the broken iced mirrors. Naruto punched Haku's mask and it shattered showing his face and Naruto stood still in shock staring in shock.

**Then you know what happens, Haku tells Naruto his story (same thing as in manga) I wasn't bothered to type it all up.**

Then Haku said, "I'm sorry Naruto but this is goodbye and Sasuke isn't dead, he just ran out of chakra." "What do you mean," Naruto said but Haku had already gone.

With Kakashi:

Kakashi reveals his sharingan once again, and Zabuza uses his Hidden Mist Jutsu to make sure Kakashi can't see anything. Kakashi and Zabuza fight using kunai knives and shuriken for a while. Then Kakashi pulls out a scroll and cuts open his finger and uses the blood to make a long line on the scroll. His Nin dogs appear and bite and paralyze his opponent. Kakashi explains that he purposely bled over Zabuza's weapons, and the Nin dogs smelt that blood and bit him. Kakashi then brings out his hand and a ball of chakra appeared with lightning in it, it sounded like chirping birds Kakashi brought it in front of him and charged shouting, "Chidori!" Suddenly Haku appears and rushes in and throws himself in the chidori's path, killing himself and saving Zabuza.

Naruto ran to where Kakashi was and stared at Kakashi's hand going through Haku's chest. "HAkuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Naruto shouted.


	12. Author's Note

**NOTE:**

**I'm really sorry but I'm putting my story on pause for some time. I have one of my GCSE's and exams coming up.**

**I'm really sorry! : (**** I promise I'll come back to it in a few months, I'm not abandoning it!**

**SORRY!!! **


End file.
